Hate that I love you
by Shauny and Mr Jack
Summary: (réécriture de "Sortilèges") Finir par être affilié au département le plus paumé du Ministère n'était pas vraiment pour l'enchanter. Mais lorsqu'Alphard fait la connaissance de l'équipe avec laquelle il va devoir travailler, rien ne va plus. Allant de l'ancien Serpentard, au fan de jeux vidéos d'horreur,en passant par une maniaque du rangement, le jeune homme aura de quoi s'occuper
1. Chapter 1

Heya les gens ! :D

Voilà une autre histoire que je me suis mise à écrire, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire inédite puisque je reprends les personnages de "Sortilèges" mon autre fanfiction qui ne sera malheureusement pas finie (mais je change ici le contexte puisqu'ils ne seront plus à Poudlard mais après, dans leurs vies quotidiennes après avoir fini leurs études).

Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira (si jamais quelqu'un se perd dans cette zone plutôt perdue du fandom HP xD),

Shauny.

...

Tout foutait le camp.

C'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'il restait debout dans le couloir devant la porte de son appartement. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il attendait là sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir pour entrer. Il n'avait pas encore sorti ses clés, sûrement perdues au fin fond de son sac. Même la perspective de devoir les chercher le déprimait.

Il ne bougea pas, restant planté là comme une statue, droit comme la justice. Une voisine passa dans le couloir, lui adressant un bonjour qu'il ne lui rendit pas, trop occupé à essayer de trouver ce qu'il avait pu faire au monde pour tomber aussi bas.

La minuterie de la lumière claqua, plongeant le couloir et la cage d'escalier dans le noir, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire sursauter. Regardant autour de lui d'un air légèrement perdu, il chercha ensuite à tâtons l'interrupteur afin de rallumer. Une fois fait, il plongea la main dans le sac qui pendait à son côté pour enfin chercher ses clés en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

L'attente avait dû être longue puisque même son chat, pourtant une feignasse de première catégorie, était en train de miauler devant la porte tout en grattant.

Oui c'est bon, marmonna-t-il d'un air maussade. J'arrive ! Pas la peine de démolir la porte…

Il ouvrit la porte dans délicatesse, percutant le chat sans s'en formaliser plus que nécessaire quand il vit l'animal passer dans ses jambes en courant, les oreilles repliées sur son crâne.

_Bien fait, tiens !_

Il n'avait pas voulu de l'animal. C'était en quelque sorte un héritage forcé de l'ancienne locataire de son appartement, une petite vieille à l'air ahuri qui lui avait refourgué en avançant des arguments un peu bancals. Mais le jeune homme avait besoin de ce logis à ce moment là, il avait donc accepté sans plus discuter.

Il ne s'était rendu compte de son erreur que la semaine suivante. L'animal passait son temps à pourrir la vie du jeune homme. Chaque soir, quand il éteignait la lumière pour dormir, le chat se mettait à courir dans tout l'appartement, piquant des crises monstres sans raison aucune. Les coins de toutes les pièces avaient aussi été baptisés à l'urine car il ne savait pas comment utiliser une litière à la plus grande surprise du nouveau locataire.

Bref : ce chat était chiant. Plus même, cet espèce de parasite lui pompait toute son énergie, jouant les innocents le matin venu lors de la distribution de nourriture ce qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus le jeune homme.

Jésus – car oui, c'était son nom – était présentement caché sous la table de la cuisine en jetant des coups d'œil furieux au jeune homme, la queue battant l'air rapidement. Sérieusement, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était passé par la tête de cette vieille folle pour appeler un chat ainsi. Surtout que maintenant qu'il avait eu l'animal, il ne pouvait pas changer son nom. Le jeune homme avait essayé de lui en donner d'autres, mais le chat ne les reconnaissait pas. Seulement celui-là.

Il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance…

Et bien entendu, pour en rajouter encore un peu, tous ses amis s'étaient bien foutu de sa gueule quand ils l'avaient apprit.

Le pire était que maintenant, tous ses voisins le prenaient pour un fou puisqu'il hurlait parfois sur son chat. Donc pas besoin de faire un dessin : un mec hurlant sur Jésus…

Voilà quoi.

Comme la fois où il lui avait hurlé de revenir, seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama, sur le perron alors que l'animal était sortit par la fenêtre. Là on l'avait prit pour un fou, ou pour un fervent croyant.

Dans les deux cas, ça puait.

Alphard ne se formalisa pas des états d'âmes du félin. Il ferma la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'elle ne claque pas. La voisine du dessous allait râler, mais les crises de ses deux gamins qui hurlaient presque tous les soirs à heure fixe n'étaient pas non plus dans au goût du jeune homme. Mais il s'abstenait de marteler le sol avec un balai pour faire entendre son mécontentement lui… et de toute façon, si jamais il envisageait de le faire, il avait peur de faire un trou dans le sol.

De toute manière il n'était pas d'humeur à s'engueuler avec la voisine ou qui que ce soit ce soir.

Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant inattendu. Mais pas comme dans les films ou les romans, non, c'était un tournant plutôt… tragique en vérité.

A vrai dire, s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait préféré être la victime d'une mauvaise blague.

Alphard avait travaillé pendant deux ans au ministère, au département des Aurors en tant que stagiaire. Et maintenant que le jeune homme avait fini ses années d'apprentissage, il avait enfin eu son poste permanent.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu… mais _vraiment_ pas.

Une amie à lui avait toujours eu l'habitude de tout mettre sur le dos du karma, chose qu'il avait trouvé extrêmement formatée du temps où il était encore à Poudlard. Mettre tout ce qui nous arrive sous le signe d'une seule et même chose c'était aussi la solution de la facilité selon lui. Ainsi, on reste dans un ordre bien établi, rien ne risque de nous surprendre puisque le karma régit tout dans notre quotidien.

Mais maintenant qu'il regardait sa situation de plus près, Alphard était prêt à revoir son jugement.

_Mais seulement pour aujourd'hui…_

Déjà ce matin, Jésus avait sauté sur la table de la cuisine, renversant sa tasse de café sur sa chemise soigneusement mise de côté la veille. Il avait donc dû se changer en vitesse tout en maudissant cet animal de malheur dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait tandis que ce dernier filait en vitesse dans le couloir dans un grand bruit de course en patinant sur le parquet. Une pluie torrentielle s'était mise à tomber pour ajouter au sentiment de panique qui commençait à l'envahir, et il s'était ensuite rendu compte après quelques recherches infructueuses qu'il n'avait pas de parapluie.

Déjà, ça commençait bien…

Et ensuite il y avait eu cette nouvelle fatidique qu'on lui avait annoncée avec un sourire. On l'avait même félicité !

Ce qui aurait dû être une bonne journée venait de se transformer en la journée la plus naze de son existence.

_Foutu karma !_

Oh, il n'y croyait pas plus maintenant, mais pour aujourd'hui il avait envie de rejeter la faute sur autre chose que sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette section quasi inconnue de tous. Rien ne c'était mal passé pendant son stage, ou du moins pas de son point de vue. Mais peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Le jeune homme frissonna en enlevant sa veste, prenant conscience du fait qu'il n'avait pas laissé le chauffage en partant alors qu'on était en plein hiver. En grommelant d'un air mauvais, il posa ses affaires rapidement pour aller allumer le thermostat.

Jésus choisit ce moment précis pour débouler dans ses jambes à grand renforts de ronronnements sonores. Enormément tenté d'envoyer bouler l'animal, Alphard se fit violence et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour changer l'eau dans sa gamelle. Le contact de ses pieds seulement enveloppés dans ses minces chaussettes avec le carrelage froid de la cuisine lui envoya à nouveau des frissons dans le dos.

Et tandis que le chat se précipitait pour boire tout son soul, le jeune homme s'accouda au plan de travail. Il resta là, totalement silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées à essayer de comprendre.

Le silence l'enveloppa comme une couverture ouatée, seulement troublé par le grésillement nasillard du réfrigérateur qui faisait des siennes.

En y regardant de plus près, on ne pouvait même plus l'appeler ainsi, il était devenu un énorme post-it géant. Il y avait tellement de notes dessus qu'on ne voyait quasiment plus le frigo en lui-même. Certaines photos trônaient au milieu, se faisant difficilement une place entre les mots, ou étant submergées et ne laissant apparaître plus qu'un bout de tête, ou un bras.

Il sourit en lisant une vieille note de sa meilleure amie datant de son emménagement qui lui donnait l'ordre impérieux de ne pas se laisser mourir d'inanition en son absence.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus s'il n'avait pas très faim le soir. Tout ce qu'il savait faire sans problèmes étaient des pâtes, ou encore une omelette. Il n'avait pas la fibre culinaire, à l'inverse de sa sœur qui faisait des petits plats délicieux et variés à tour de bras. Même trop parfois…

Mais ce court moment de vagabondage intérieur lui fut retiré lorsque son regard accrocha la note qu'il s'était écrite pour ne pas oublier le rendez-vous avec le chef du service où il avait effectué son stage pour son affiliation. En grognant, il arracha le post-it d'un geste rageur pour le chiffonner avec soin avant de le jeter dans la poubelle. Ce geste, bien que symbolique, ne le calma pas ou ne lui apporta aucun réconfort, il n'en était que plus frustré.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire et c'était ça le pire. Lundi il allait devoir aller travailler dans ce foutu département perdu au fin fond du ministère à régler des affaires classées pour la plupart.

_Pas très glamour pour un job d'Auror…_

Soudainement fatigué, il se passa une main lasse sur le visage en soupirant alors que Jésus grimpait à son tour sur le plan de travail pour appuyer sa tête contre son bras, quémandant son attention. D'humeur à présent plus magnanime – parce que, disons le, ce n'était pas la faute du pauvre animal même s'il se tapait un nom de merde – Alphard l'attrapa délicatement sous le ventre pour le mettre contre lui. Il le cala, un bras autour de lui, de sorte à ce qu'il ne tombe pas, et sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé dans la pièce minuscule qui lui servait de salon.

Il pouvait sentir les vibrations de la cage thoracique du chat alors qu'il ronronnait contre lui ce qui provoqua en lui une sorte d'apaisement qui lui fit du bien. Le jeune homme s'avachit sur le dossier du fauteuil, posant sa tête en arrière tandis qu'il caressait machinalement la tête de Jésus d'un air absent.

Le félin, appréciant les attentions, faisait entrer et sortir ses griffes les yeux à moitié fermés. Alphard ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plutôt mignon comme ça.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas ce chat. Il fallait le dire comme c'était, il le considérait plus comme un trou dans son budget et comme un facteur destructeur de son appartement que comme un animal de compagnie à caresser. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre soin de lui et de partager quelques rares moments de calme comme celui-ci.

Il se passa quelques minutes encore avant que Jésus ne se lasse. Après avoir baillé ostensiblement, il s'étira avant de grimper sur l'épaule de son maître et descendit pour se diriger vers le couloir.

Mais je t'en prie, ne me remercie surtout pas ! Ironisa Alphard dans un sourire en regardant la porte par laquelle l'animal avait disparu.

Maintenant seul, il poussa un soupir sonore en pressant ses poings sur ses yeux avant de se masser la nuque ou une barre semblait se former, signe qu'un mal de tête allait se pointer dans peu de temps. Il finit par se lever et se décida à briser ce silence en mettant de la musique.

Un air de piano s'éleva dans la pièce, mettant étrangement par ce fait un peu plus de vie dans l'appartement. Alphard avait renoncé à écouter ses musiques favorites de pop-rock ou autre parce que la voisine du dessous n'appréciait vraiment pas du tout ça.

Un rire sardonique lui échappa tandis qu'une moue ironique prenait place sur ses lèvres en se rappelant ce jour fatidique. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de ses voisins de quelque manière que ce soit, il se faisait donc discret. Mais ce jour là avait été le seul où il avait failli perdre le contrôle et se mettre à hurler à son tour.

Il était d'un tempérament sanguin et réagissait assez violemment face certains reproches ou remarques en tout genre. Par exemple, parler de sa taille était une chose tabou, personne n'avait le droit de se moquer de lui parce qu'il était petit. Et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de faire cette erreur, il ne répondait plus de rien.

_Cherchez la merde et vous la trouverez._

Ça avait toujours été son credo. Tant qu'on ne le cherchait pas, tout allait bien, mais à partir du moment où la personne le cherchait pour l'emmerder il sortait de ses gonds.

Sa meilleure amie lui avait raconté une de ces histoires du temps de Poudlard où il avait totalement fondu un boulon et s'était mis à bastonner un mec qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui. Un Serpentard, bien sûr. Mais la chose la plus étonnante était qu'il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir.

Aucun.

Encore que cela pouvait être expliqué par la réaction physique qu'il avait. Quand il était en colère, tout son sang montait à sa tête et tout ce qui se trouvait autour disparaissait derrière un voile. Seules comptaient sa colère et la personne qui allait en être la victime.

Mais il avait apprit à contrôler ses colères depuis.

Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber en continu, ajoutant une touche de mélancolie à la musique qui jouait déjà. Le jeune homme grogna en regardant par la fenêtre, il avait toujours eu horreur de la pluie. Cette période de l'année ne figurait vraiment pas dans ses favorites. Alphard préférait les températures plus modérées : l'automne et le printemps lui allaient très bien. Pas trop chaud et pas trop froid. L'exact milieu.

Un demi-sourire prit place sur son visage quand il songea à nouveau à son amie Helena. C'était un peu de la même manière qu'elle le définissait avant. Ni trop amical, ni trop froid.

_Neutre._

Alphard trouvait ce qualificatif un peu austère. Qualifier une personne de « neutre » était souvent synonyme d'« insipide » ou d'« effacé ». Or, il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il avait un caractère de merde, ça on lui avait souvent fait remarquer…. les gens ayant eu droit à une de ses colères surtout. Mais selon lui, avoir du caractère, que ce soit en bon comme en mauvais, était une bonne chose.

Le morceau s'arrêta sur quelques notes aigues de piano, et une autre musique débuta une seconde plus tard. Les notes de guitare commencèrent et Alphard ferma les yeux, appréciant ainsi pleinement les sons joués.

La voix grave et douce du chanteur s'éleva au dessus de l'instrument et rien ne s'y ajouta. Le jeune homme aimait bien ce genre de musique, calme et sans trop de bazar au dessus. Un instrument et une voix, c'était bien suffisant.

La deuxième strophe débuta et il fredonna la mélodie pensivement, se dirigeant finalement vers la cuisine d'un pas légèrement plus décidé.

« _Somewhere, over the rainbow,_

_sky is blue,_

_and the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_really do come true._»

Il verrait bien lundi pour son nouveau boulot. Au pire, si c'était vraiment la mouise il demanderait un transfert… il pouvait toujours essayer. Une chape de plomb sembla lui tomber dans l'estomac à cette perspective. Il allait bien se faire voir si jamais dès son premier jour il débarquait chez son chef pour se plaindre.

La mort dans l'âme, il ouvrit sa machine à café pour y placer le filtre et attrapa son pot de café soluble. Le jeune homme en versa généreusement, sentant qu'il allait avoir besoin de se distraire l'esprit. Parce que s'il continuait à y penser, il finirait par se pendre à une des poutres apparentes du plafond.

Les yeux focalisés sur la sacro sainte machine à café, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Jésus débouler comme un boulet de canon dans la pièce. Le félidé patina sur le carrelage et fonça sous la table, ne s'arrêtant que grâce au mur avec lequel il entra en collision.

A présent habitué aux soudains quarts d'heure de folie de son chat – même s'il avait horreur de l'appeler ainsi – Alphard referma simplement le compartiment et appuya sur le bouton lumineux avant d'aller s'avachir sur une chaise, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Il se laissa ensuite bercer par le crépitement de la machine tandis qu'une bonne odeur de caféine remplissait déjà la cuisine.

Puis soudain, Jésus choisit ce moment précis pour briser cette bulle de bien être que son maître s'était créé. Il sortit de sous la table en bondissant, les oreilles pointées tel un chasseur, puis fonça sur la fenêtre. Alphard le suivit des yeux, complètement figé, et vit l'animal rebondir la tête la première contre la porte vitrée qui donnait sur son balcon. Il y eut un bruit sourd et Jésus recula, méchamment sonné.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la scène, puis le félin secoua la tête en regardant à travers la fenêtre. L'oiseau qu'il avait voulu chasser s'éloignait en volant rapidement. Un miaulement pathétique se fit entendre, puis un autre, et le chat tourna finalement les yeux vers le jeune homme.

Quand Alphard rencontra son regard, il explosa de rire, surprenant l'animal qui déguerpit dans un bond rapide.

Nan mais t'essayais de faire quoi là ! Se moqua-t-il en hoquetant de rire.

_Jésus vient de se manger une fenêtre !_

A cette pensée, il s'écroula sur la table, les bras repliés devant son visage. Il pleurait maintenant de rire, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. Alphard se bidonna comme une baleine pendant quelques minutes, les épaules violemment secouées de rire. Il imaginait bien la chose : Jésus, le martyr, crucifié puis ressuscité, se prenant une vitre en pleine poire.

Si sa grand-mère le savait, il était certain qu'elle l'aurait rayé de son testament depuis un moment. En bonne chrétienne qu'elle était, elle allait à la messe tous les dimanches. Et vu que cette vieille bique les gardait sa sœur et lui quand étant gamins, ils avaient été obligés d'y aller eux aussi.

Ugh, il avait toujours eu horreur de ces moments là !

Mais il devait avouer qu'ils s'étaient tapés de bonnes barres de rire sur les bancs de l'église. Un sourire franc étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rappelait les paris qu'ils faisaient sur les petits vieux.

Ils avaient du courage quand même à leur âge ! Aller à l'église voulait aussi dire rester debout pendant d'interminables minutes pendant que le prêtre déblatérait son baratin religieux. Leurs paris portaient sur ça : combien de temps tiendraient-ils ces petits vieux tremblants et plissés par les années debout sans bouger ?

Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient été libérés de cette tâche, personne n'avait perdu ou gagné, chose des plus surprenantes.

A présent légèrement calmé, Alphard prit un mouchoir dans sa poche pour s'essuyer les yeux. Ça lui faisait du bien de se marrer comme ça. Ça faisait longtemps aussi, il devait l'avouer.

Il se versa une bonne dose de café et repartit avec sa tasse vers le salon. Le liquide lui brûla le palais lors de sa première gorgée, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Le goût âpre du café se répandit dans sa gorge et sous sa langue et il poussa un soupir de contentement en serrant la tasse entre ses doigts gelés.

Installé sur son canapé, il alluma la télévision d'un coup de baguette et e posa plus confortablement devant un quelconque programme qui passait. Alphard ne suivit strictement rien au film, à part le fait que des requins intelligents cherchaient à tuer des gens dans une base sous-marine. Ce fut la seule chose qui le marque suffisamment pour qu'il s'en rappelle.

Son nouveau job lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, peu importe ce qu'il essayait de faire pour se changer les idées. Il était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou pour avoir fini là-bas.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi…

Il jeta un regard désespéré à sa tasse, envisageant même de se noyer dedans. Son reflet lui renvoya son regard cerné et terne, ce qui ajouta encore à son sentiment de lassitude.

Il allait finir sa carrière comme gratte-papier aux Archives du Ministère.

Finalement, une fois son café terminé il commanda une pizza, ayant trop la flemme pour se faire à manger lui-même. Et il passa le reste de sa soirée collé devant son téléviseur à regarder une rediffusion du Seigneur des Anneaux tandis que Jésus terminait son quart d'heure Américain en sautant dans tous les sens.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya ! :D  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre bien looooooooooong x)  
J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver une bonne coupure puisque je voulais mettre en place un peu de l'intrigue avant de l'arrêter et présenter aussi les autres protagonistes de cette histoire. Mais bon, j'ai réussis ! \0/  
Enfin bref, j'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira et que les conneries de Jésus (qui est malheureusement peu présent dans ce chapitre) vous feront marrer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu :)

Par contre, petit **Warning** parce que je ne l'avais pas mis dans le premier chapitre, chose que je vais changer d'ici peu : cette histoire va sûrement être du shonen-ai (donc de l'amour entre mecs, sans que ça ne devienne trop explicite non plus), donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin :P

Explications : le nom d'un des personnages que vous allez rencontrer dans ce chapitre est Valentine (son nom de famille). Il faut le lire à l'américaine... ou comme Vincent Valentine dans Final Fantasy x) !

Pour ce qui est du surnom dont a été affublé Alphard, ce n'est qu'un mix incompréhensible entre "Rainbow" et "boy", ce qui a donné "Rainboy", même si je sais que la signification n'est plus du tout la même xS  
C'est donc pour cela que je vais lancer cet appel au secours : si jamais une idée de surnom vous vient à l'esprit, proposez là, que je le change si j'en approuve un ;)  
Merci d'avance à ceux qui daigneront se creuser la cervelle à ma place parce que je sèche mais méchamment .'

Encore merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez mises et ainsi de suite.

A l'histoire de prendre la relève maintenant ;)  
Bisouilles,

Shauny.

...

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! …_

Alphard se retourna dans son lit, poussant un grognement rauque à l'encontre de son réveil qui écourtait son sommeil réparateur. Pendant quelques minutes il tenta d'ignorer le son strident produit par la petite machine sur sa commode, la tête présentement enfouie sous son oreiller. Mais n'y tenant plus, il se redressa rapidement avant de l'arrêter d'un coup de poing sur le bouton du dessus.

Il resta un moment appuyé sur les coudes, regardant sa montre digitale lui indiquant qu'il était six heures du matin. Puis il se laissa retomber la tête la première sur son matelas tout en songeant à la journée qui l'attendait.

Le jeune homme prolongea son inertie quelques temps, les yeux fermés, écoutant le bruit de la rue amené par la fenêtre entrouverte. Un bruissement le sortit de sa torpeur, suivit d'un ronronnement annonciateur de problèmes.

Jésus venait de se pointer dans la chambre…

Il se passa quelques temps sans que rien ne se passe, mais lorsqu'un poids sembla peser sur son matelas, le jeune homme savait que c'était toujours signe que le chat allait venir l'emmerder. Le meilleur souvenir qu'il en avait était la fois où Jésus lui avait foutu une baffe parce qu'il avait mis trop de temps à se lever pour le nourrir.

Là, il avait vraiment envisagé de lui apprendre à voler. En le jetant par la fenêtre de toutes ses forces par exemple…

_Idée à potasser._

Alphard laissa échapper un léger geignement, avant d'ouvrir un œil. L'animal était à moitié monté sur le matelas, une de ses pattes avant levée et dirigée vers son maître tandis que sa tête était elle aussi penchée vers lui.

Ses cheveux à moitiés emmêlés par sa nuit lui tombaient sur le visage et le jeune homme les chassa d'un geste rapide qui effraya Jésus. Le félin partit en courant, tombant du lit dans son empressement et faisant sursauter Alphard qui le regarda déguerpir les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire au monde pour me ramasser d'un chat pareil ? Geignit-il d'une voix encore légèrement endormie.

Il poussa un soupir désespéré en se passant une main dans les cheveux, grimaçant lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent des nœuds. Il avait toujours eu horreur de les coiffer !

Oui, c'était vrai qu'ayant les cheveux longs, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais bon, il s'aimait bien comme ça. Donc il les gardait suffisamment longs pour pouvoir les attacher en une queue de cheval haute, coiffure qu'il trouvait des plus avantageuse. Comme ça il ne risquait pas de se retrouver aveuglé par ses cheveux pendant le boulot.

_Voilà !_

…

Et il emmerdait profondément tous ceux qui traitaient de nana les mecs de petite stature ayant les cheveux longs !

Après s'être étiré, il se leva en traînant les pieds, vraiment pas motivé à aller au boulot aujourd'hui. Mais bon, on n'avait pas toujours tout ce qu'on voulait dans la vie non plus, hein. Il allait devoir faire avec et essayer de se faire muter, ou gravir les échelons petit à petit.

Mais étant d'une nature impatiente, Alphard n'aillait sûrement pas réussir à attendre suffisamment longtemps pour être promu à un poste plus honorable.

Les yeux encore mi-clos par le sommeil il se dirigea vers sa cuisine au radar, évitant de justesse de se ramasser la tronche par terre à cause de Jésus qui passa dans ses jambes comme une fusée. Parfois il se demandait si ce chat ne cherchait pas sa mort…

Il se servit un bol du café de la veille, le réchauffant rapidement dans le micro-onde qui trônait au dessus du lave-vaisselle.

- Jésus ! Râla-t-il en repoussant le félin qui était monté sur la machine en ronronnant. Dégages de là où tu vas te manger mon pied au cul dans pas longtemps !

L'animal, abruptement repoussé, plaqua les oreilles sur son crâne avant de descendre se planquer sous la table. Pendant que son café chauffait, Alphard en profita pour chercher les croquettes du chat et changer l'eau de sa gamelle.

Une fois fait, il prit son breuvage chaud et s'assit à table pour déguster ses tranches de pains recouvertes de confiture tout en surveillant l'heure, ayant de moins en moins envie d'aller bosser. Jésus le laissa tranquille tout le reste de son petit-déjeuner, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche que l'animal lui sauta sur la jambe pour s'y cramponner et mordre à plusieurs reprises.

D'abord surprit, Alphard sursauta avant d'essayer de déloger le félin. Mais se rendant compte que ses morsures ne lui faisaient aucun mal, le jeune homme le laissa là – en prenant garde de ne pas perdre son pantalon de pyjama – et continua son chemin vers la salle de bain.

Il se doucha rapidement, démêlant ses cheveux tant bien que mal sous l'eau chaude qui coulait à flot. C'était tout de même problématique d'avoir des cheveux longs il comprenait mieux pourquoi les filles mettaient deux fois plus de temps que les mecs. A moitié démoralisé, il regarda le nœud qui lui posait problème depuis quelques minutes, considérant franchement d'aller chez le coiffeur. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant un peu plus bas que les épaules puisqu'il ne les avait pas fait couper depuis longtemps.

Puis une fois sorti, il se peigna nonchalamment, se brossa les dents, et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute sans prendre la peine de vérifier à quoi il ressemblait dans le miroir couvert de buée.

De toute façon, qui allait s'en soucier là où il allait ?

Il prit une chemise dans sa penderie et attrapa un jeans sombre qu'il enfila rapidement, cherchant ses chaussettes pendant quelques minutes. Puis il vérifia sa besace en cuir élimé avant de mettre son manteau et ses chaussures.

Jésus le regardait faire, perché sur l'étagère qui trônait dans un coin du couloir près de l'entrée. Alphard prit ensuite ses clés et sortit après avoir gratifié son chat de l'habituel avertissement qu'il lui servait… ou plutôt de la menace de mort qu'il lui sortait si jamais il osait faire des conneries dans l'appart.

Dans le couloir, le jeune homme salua ses voisins partant eux aussi au travail puis s'engouffra dans la rue encore plongée dans la nuit en ce début d'année. Un vent froid le frappa au visage tandis qu'il relevait le col de sa veste dans une tentative de s'en protéger, ayant oublié son écharpe chez lui. Alphard envisagea sérieusement de retourner la chercher, mais il regarda rapidement sa montre, puis se ravisa. Il était pile à l'heure et préférait ne pas arriver en retard son premier jour de travail.

Alors il fit de son mieux pour ne pas claquer des dents en attendant le bus qui l'amènerait au centre de Londres, mettant les mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer comme il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas aller directement au ministère de chez lui puisque dans son appart il n'avait pas de cheminée. Il devait donc se rendre dans le bâtiment qui servait de jonction avec le ministère pour utiliser le réseau de cheminées. Il n'avait pas encore reçu l'autorisation de transplaner puisqu'il venait seulement de prendre son poste.

Tout en pestant contre le temps, Jésus qui l'avait empêché de dormir pendant une grande partie de la nuit, et les gens qui avaient eu la brillante idée de le muter dans le département des Archives, Alphard regardait la rue d'un air ennuyé. Il regarda ensuite sa montre pour la quinzième fois au moins tout en tapant des pieds pour les réchauffer.

Ce foutu bus était en retard !

Et le stress commençait à monter de plus en plus. Il allait être en retard si cette machine de malheur ne se pointait pas d'ici une à deux minutes !

Et ce fut avec un soulagement quasi immense qu'il vit le bus tourner au coin de la rue avant de ralentir pour s'arrêter à son niveau. Le jeune homme salua le chauffeur d'un signe de tête en passant sa carte avant de s'asseoir.

A ce moment, Alphard entendit quelque chose vibrer près de lui. Après avoir regardé autour de lui pendant quelques secondes, il finit par se rendre compte que c'était son téléphone portable qui sonnait quand il posa sa besace sur ses genoux. Il s'empressa de le chercher pour répondre.

- Allô ? Commença-t-il d'une voix professionnelle, s'attendant à ce que son chef ou l'un de ses collègues de stage l'appelle pour savoir la raison de son retard.

- Alfy ! S'exclama une voix féminine familière à Alphard qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Helena, arrêtes avec ce surnom à deux gallions ! Répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix ennuyée en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre.

- C'est ça, râle, mais au moins grâce à ça tu m'as reconnue sans problèmes, répondit Helena d'une voix joyeuse.

Parfois il se demandait si la jeune femme était humaine pour avoir autant d'entrain dès le matin. Lui avait l'impression d'aller à sa propre exécution présentement.

- Ton nom était inscrit sur mon portable quand j'ai décroché espèce de nunuche, mentit-il en haussant un sourcil, un sourire narquois prenant place sur ses lèvres.

En fait, il n'avait même pas vérifié qui l'appelait, mais ça elle ne le savait pas.

- Rabat-joie ! Lui lança son amie. Mais je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui l'avais lancé ce surnom au départ, hein ! Donc t'as pas le droit de m'enquiquiner là-dessus.

- J'étais totalement bourré 'Lena, donc ça ne compte pas.

- Enfin bref, on s'en fout ! Coupa la jeune femme la respiration forte, signe qu'elle marchait. C'était quoi ce message de maniaco-dépressif que tu m'as envoyé hier soir ?

Alphard attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Parce qu'il savait très bien que Helena allait le traiter de lavette s'il se plaignait comme un gros bébé. Du genre Carthésienne, la jeune femme donnait des explications rationnelles à tout et avait tendance à trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes. Donc elle lui dirait probablement d'essayer avant de se plaindre.

Il en était sûr.

- J'ai eu mon affiliation hier soir, répondit-il d'une voix posée, les yeux parcourant les commerces défilant par la fenêtre.

- Mais c'est génial ça ! S'enthousiasma Helena. Félicitation !

- Ouais, enfin c'est pas si merveilleux que ça, marmonna Alphard, sentant la rancœur lui remonter dans la gorge.

- Oh allez, soupira son amie d'un ton blasé. C'est quoi le problème cette fois ? Racontes tout à tata Helena !

Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Elle se foutait déjà de sa poire.

- Le département des Archives, tu connais ? Lui lança-t-il le ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Son amie avait des connaissances quasi encyclopédiques sur n'importe quel sujet. Une vraie base de données. Aussi connaissait-elle le nom des différents départements qui peuplaient le ministère de la magie.

- Le quoi ? Répondit-elle d'un air incrédule après un silence de quelques secondes.

Voilà. Ça résumait bien la pensée de tout un chacun quant à ce département mystérieux. Personne, _absolument personne_, ne connaissait l'existence de ce département des Archives.

- Ça résume à la perfection la réaction que j'ai eue lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que j'avais été placé dans cette foutue section du ministère, reprit-il l'air profondément déçu. Je ne sais même pas comment y aller…

Sa voix partit dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase, et Alphard se racla la gorge en se redressant, embarrassé.

- C'est pas une blague ? Lui demanda Helena après un silence étonné. Il existe vraiment ce département des Archives ?

- Mais non voyons ! S'exclama-t-il, faussement ironique. J'ai seulement dis ça pour me marrer !... A ton avis ?

- Haha ! Très drôle, grommela-t-elle d'une voix ennuyée. Et pour répondre à ta question : non je connais pas. Mais tu vas faire quoi là-bas ? T'as reçus une formation d'Auror.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir moi aussi…

Voyant qu'il arrivait à destination, le jeune homme se redressa pour appuyer sur le bouton de demande d'arrêt. Puis il sortit rapidement, se faufilant à travers la foule qui circulait déjà à cette heure matinale. Il trouva son rythme et continua son avancée vers le bâtiment qui servait de jonction au réseau de cheminées. Sa conversation avec Helena s'étira, passant à des sujets plus badins. A un moment, entre deux réponses, Alphard étouffa un bâillement que pourtant son amie entendit.

- Toi, t'as encore passé la nuit à faire le mollusque devant la télévision ! L'accusa-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

- De un : t'es pas ma mère ! Répliqua-t-il en levant un doigt que son amie ne pouvait même pas voir. Et de deux : c'est pas à cause de ça que je suis crevé.

- Eh bien t'aurais bien besoin que Margaret te passe un savon de temps à autre, lui répondit-elle. Et pourrait-on savoir quelle est la raison de ta fatigue ? Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?

Alphard grimaça en entendant la voix désormais excessivement excitée de son amie alors qu'elle évoquait le vide intersidéral de sa vie amoureuse.

- Non, je ne me suis trouvé personne 'Lena, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes de sa main libre. Jésus m'a emmerdé toute la nuit !

Il avait dit ça d'une voix excédée, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il croisa le regard légèrement ahuri qu'une dame lui lançait qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait haussé le ton. Donc tout le monde le regardait comme s'il venait de balancer qu'il avait vu passer Voldemort portant un tutu rose.

_Et merde…_

Soudainement gêné, il sentit ses joues et son cou s'embraser et il se dépêcha de traverser la route pour échapper à cet examen.

- Ah, répondit son amie, un sourire dans la voix. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il s'est amusé à monter sur mon armoire pour ensuite me sauter dessus alors que je dormais tranquillement dans mon lit, grogna-t-il énervé par le souvenir même. Et il l'a fait plusieurs fois ce connard.

Et là, Helena éclata de rire.

- C'est ça, marre toi tiens, grommela-t-il, ayant une incroyable envie de lui tirer la langue. Chose qu'il trouva extrêmement enfantine, donc il s'en abstint.

- J'adore ton chat ! Lança-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

- Ouais, renchérit-il en souriant d'un air mauvais. Mais de loin, c'est ça ? Parce que si tu le veux de mon côté il n'y a _au-cun_ problème !

- Non merci.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, continua Alphard en arrivant devant le bâtiment qu'il cherchait. Je dois aller bosser…

- Allez, l'encouragea Helena d'une voix douce. Tu vas t'en sortir ! Et appelles moi ce soir pour me raconter tout ça !

Il répondit à l'affirmative et raccrocha avant de balancer son téléphone dans sa besace. Soupirant un grand coup il avança dans le hall. Une fois devant la cheminée, toute la motivation qu'il avait réussit à emmagasiner pour ne pas flancher sembla fuir au loin. Et ce fut dans un état proche du légume qu'il entra dans l'âtre et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au ministère et enfin savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Il se retrouva projeté dans une des nombreuses cheminées dans l'atrium du ministère. Le jeune homme s'empressa de faire quelques pas hors du foyer pour ne pas interrompre le flot de gens qui en sortaient en une cadence parfaite. Le parquet sombre, impeccablement ciré, lui donnait l'impression de marcher sur une patinoire. Alphard pouvait même se voir.

Sa queue de cheval laissait échapper quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient, encadrant son visage fin. Ses yeux bleus lui lancèrent un regard sceptique avant qu'il ne se décide à avancer rapidement pour rattraper son retard. En chemin il salua quelques personnes, anciens collègues qu'il avait côtoyés pendant son stage pour la plupart.

Il passa d'un pas pressé à côté de la fontaine représentant le sorcier, l'elfe de maison, et le centaure sans prendre le temps de la regarder, manquant de peu d'entrer en collision avec Arthur Weasley. Alphard s'excusa et repartit comme il était venu. Une fois arrivé près des ascenseurs, il se stoppa net en poussant un soupir, démoralisé. Une foule énorme s'agglutinait devant les cages pour monter aux différents étages.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais aimé les endroits remplis de monde. La foule l'oppressait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer à devoir marcher au pas derrière des inconnus contre lesquels il était pressé. Mais Alphard n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors il s'inséra dans le groupement et se fit une place dans un ascenseur.

Quand l'homme en charge de la machine le jaugea, il se sentit un peu idiot, pas sûr d'être au bon endroit pour se rendre dans son nouveau département.

- Euh, commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Le département des Archives ?

Il avait formulé cela comme une question et l'homme eut un simple hochement de tête avant d'actionner la manette. Quand toutes les autres personnes présentes furent descendues, le jeune homme se sentit de plus en plus nerveux en voyant qu'ils étaient au deuxième niveau.

Il ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule quand même ?

Alphard voulut sortir, mais l'homme le rattrapa, toujours aussi vide d'émotions.

- Pour aller au département des Archives il faut descendre au niveau douze, lui dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il venait de perdre au moins cinq bonnes minutes à se taper tous les étages ! Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour manifester son mécontentement, mais se ravisa ensuite. De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien de s'énerver maintenant.

Il remonta sa manche d'un geste nerveux pour regarder sa montre. Il avait dix minutes de retard…

Il était dans la mouise la plus totale.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la descente de l'ascenseur – qui pourtant le rendait malade au début à cause de la violence de la chose – lui parut lente à en mourir. Puis ils arrivèrent à destination. Un couloir à l'allure peu engageante s'ouvrait devant eux tandis que la grille fermant l'ascenseur s'écartait pour le laisser passer.

Alphard fit un pas hésitant et la grille se referma, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans la fosse aux lions. Le couloir était sombre, un lambris brun foncé d'un autre âge tapissait les murs tandis qu'au sol un carrelage blanc s'étalait. Les néons projetaient des lumières jaunâtres donnant au tout une ambiance plutôt oppressante.

Pour peu, Alphard se serait presque cru dans un film d'horreur. Beaucoup moins rassuré, il avança vers le bout du couloir où une porte se trouvait. Une fois devant, il l'ouvrit doucement, incertain de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière.

Un léger courant d'air froid lui souffla au visage, le faisant frissonner, puis il ouvrit entièrement. Alphard était bouche bée. Devant lui s'étendaient des milliers de rayonnages couverts de boîtes et de parchemins poussiéreux. Une espèce de labyrinthe s'étendait devant lui, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre, ce qui effraya légèrement le jeune homme. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

Et s'il n'y avait que lui dans ce département ?

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était ce froid ambiant, comme s'il se trouvait dans une cave mal isolée. Il éternua, premier son qu'il produisit qui se répercuta dans l'immense salle, lui renvoyant un écho.

- Où est-ce que je suis tombé moi ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Il régnait une odeur de vieux papier et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, comme s'ils étaient absorbés et atténués. Ce lieu imposait en quelque sorte le silence à ses visiteurs.

Les luminaires suspendus au plafond n'éclairaient pas très bien entre les grandes étagères, laissant des zones d'ombre qui rendaient Alphard inquiet. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été un trouillard.

Mais tout de même…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit sa baguette, l'allumant d'un « _Lumos_ » timide. Puis il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'enfer…

De son point de vue du moins.

Le bruit de ses pas semblait assourdit tandis qu'il marchait, regardant souvent derrière lui.

- Nan mais je suis pas le seul débile à avoir été refourgué ici quand même ? Commença-t-il à s'offusquer, gagnant en confiance à mesure que le temps passait.

Le fait qu'il était en retard lui était totalement sortit de la tête à présent. A vrai dire, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait présentement était de tourner les talons pour partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit à l'ambiance malsaine. Mais il devait bien vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un avant de se barrer.

Alphard perdit la notion du temps alors qu'il avançait entre les rayonnages. Tous se ressemblait tellement qu'il eut peur de se perdre, mais quand il se retourna, la porte n'était plus en vue. Une angoisse insidieuse le prit à la gorge, mais il reprit son avancée.

Oui, il était complètement cinglé. Mais ça c'était pas nouveau non plus.

Il passa de longues minutes à tourner aux intersections, avançant au hasard en espérant trouver quelqu'un. A un moment, il faillit hurler quand il rentra dans un mur alors qu'il tournait encore. Le cœur cognant furieusement contre ses côtes, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant la porte par laquelle il était arrivé.

Perplexe, le jeune homme la considéra un instant, puis tout sembla glisser, lui révélant un pan de mur assez grand pour y accueillir la porte qui semblait se déplacer. Totalement ahuri, Alphard regarda la porte partir sans bouger ou esquisser un geste.

La porte se promenait dans le département de façon aléatoire donc…

_Mais comme c'est rassurant dites-moi !_

Avec l'envie furieuse de partir à la poursuite de sa sortie, il reprit son avancée d'un pas moins hésitant. Il ne croiserait sûrement personne dans cet endroit abandonné.

Mais quelle idée aussi de l'avoir affilié à ce département pourri ! On aurait pu le prévenir tout de même.

Plongé dans son monologue intérieur, il ne fit pas attention aux bruits environnants, mais à un moment, il remarqua des voix. Quelqu'un parlait ! Bon Dieu il n'était finalement pas tout seul dans ce taudis ! Maintenant rassuré, Alphard avança plus rapidement, courant presque vers la source de ces voix.

Et en tournant à une intersection, il entra violemment en collision avec quelqu'un. Il se sentit partir en arrière tandis que la personne qu'il avait bousculée laissait échapper un grognement sourd. A présent tombé sur les fesses, Alphard considéra la personne en face de lui, la baguette pointée en avant en cas d'éventuel danger.

C'était un homme un peu plus grand que lui. A peu près du même âge, ses courts cheveux blonds coiffés avec une raie de côté lui tombaient légèrement devant les yeux tandis que lui aussi le détaillait rapidement. Voyant la baguette pointée sur lui, l'autre leva les mains en signe de bonnes intentions tout en se redressant.

- Euh, commença-t-il en présentant sa main à Alphard pour l'aider à se relever. Salut.

Décontenancé par la rencontre, le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles il examina l'homme en face de lui. Il portait une cape de sorcier ainsi qu'une écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

Bon, déjà ça annonçait la couleur.

- Bonjour, finit-il par répondre après avoir secoué la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie. Alphard Williams, je suis le nouveau.

Il attrapa la main tendue et se releva avec l'aide de l'inconnu qu'il venait de rencontrer.

- Moi c'est Tom Callaghan, lui dit l'autre en lui faisant un grand sourire. Enchanté.

Il avait ce comportement excessivement avenant qu'avaient typiquement tous les Poufsouffles.

_Bonne poire quoi._

Il lui rendit un sourire plus crispé dans un hochement de tête en époussetant ses vêtements maintenant couverts de poussière.

- Il n'y a que toi ici ? Demanda finalement Alphard en haussant un sourcil. Parce que franchement, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on doit faire comme boulot dans ce département des Archives.

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit et il secoua la tête négativement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on n'est pas seuls ici, rit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Il y a encore trois personnes que tu vas rencontrer.

Rasséréné par la réponse, Alphard lui rendit un sourire plus détendu. Ils commencèrent ensuite à marcher vers les autres voix qui se faisaient entendre. Mais à un moment, arrivé à proximité d'une porte encastrée dans un mur de pierre, Tom se stoppa pour lui faire face.

- Alors tu vas voir, commença-t-il, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Les autres sont assez… difficiles d'approche. Mais ça devrait aller, ils sont sympas quand même…

Alphard n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, les yeux accrochés à cette porte d'allure extrêmement ancienne. Il ne le regarda que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme s'était arrêté dans son babillage pour fixer un point derrière lui d'un air apeuré.

Un masque de terreur prit rapidement place sur le visage poupon de son vis-à-vis, provoquant une sorte de malaise chez Alphard. Son dos se crispa et il sentit ses mains devenir moites, une chair de poule désagréable lui hérissant les poils de la nuque.

- Derrière-toi ! Hurla soudain le blond en reculant comme si quelqu'un venait de le repousser contre le mur.

Alphard se retourna lentement, sentant qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait voir dans cette pièce mal éclairée. Et il avait raison. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plût pas.

Mais alors _vraiment_ pas du tout…

Une créature osseuse se tenait dans le passage, courbée sur elle-même, sa colonne vertébrale ressortant de façon reptilienne. Sa peau blanche et translucide était recouverte par une cape d'un blanc sale et déchiré par endroits, et ses longs bras étaient prolongés par des mains fines et osseuses, pareilles à celles d'un squelette.

Son visage se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se jeta en avant pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce monstre en poussant un cri de terreur, se retrouvant à genoux. Pas d'yeux, ni de nez. Seule une bouche d'une largeur effrayante fendait cette face lisse et blanche.

La chose se baissa à son niveau pour approcher et Alphard recula rapidement tout en cherchant frénétiquement sa baguette qui était tombée au sol.

Mais bon sang, il foutait quoi le glandu qui était avec lui ?!

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux à la recherche de son futur collègue, mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

_Oh l'enfoiré !_

Outré par le fait que l'autre l'ait abandonné, il poussa un feulement grave et étouffé en reprenant ses recherches avec rapidité. Puis ses doigts accrochèrent la surface dure et lisse de sa baguette qu'il attrapa avec force. Puis tout se passa très vite.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler un sort tandis qu'un bruit de bois défoncé se faisait entendre, et avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son, quelque chose le percuta. On lui arracha sa baguette et il fut plaqué au sol, une main derrière le dos, l'épaule cruellement tordue. Alphard eut un cri étouffé et tenta de se débattre pour s'échapper, mais la personne qui le tenait pesa de toutes ses forces sur son dos, le clouant efficacement au sol.

Dans un grognement sourd, il rendit les armes alors que plusieurs bruits de pas se faisaient entendre et qu'un rire presque hystérique résonnait tout autour de lui.

- Non mais quel boulet ! Hurla une voix féminine, faisant grimacer le jeune homme toujours au sol. T'était obligé de l'effrayer comme ça dès son premier jour ?

- Eh ! Riposta une voix masculine, qu'Alphard reconnut comme étant celle de Tom, le connard qui venait de l'abandonner face à cette chose. C'est la dure loi du bizutage !

- Et puis regarde moi ce foutoir, continua la femme dont la voix prenait maintenant des accents désespérés. C'est la bérézina !

Un soupir à fendre l'âme se fit entendre, et le blond reprit d'une voix blasée.

- De toute manière, c'est pas toi qui va tout ranger !

Légèrement sonné, Alphard suivit la conversation sans rien dire, la joue collée au carrelage froid et poussiéreux en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais lorsqu'il ne sentit plus rien dans tout son bras droit, il commença à bouger en poussant des grognements rauques.

- Mais lâchez-moi bordel ! Explosa-t-il en donnant un coup de coude en arrière.

Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre son geôlier pousser un grognement de douleur alors que le poids qui le plaquait au sol s'enlevait. Alphard en profita pour se relever maladroitement, son bras droit à moitié anesthésié.

- On se calme, abruti ! Lui balança la voix grave de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. T'as faillis tuer l'Archiviste !

- Quoi ? S'énerva le sorcier en se retournant furieusement vers son interlocuteur. Je n'ai attaqué personne MOI ! Alors tes reproches à deux mornilles tu te les gardes !

L'ignorant complètement, l'autre se tourna vers Tom et la jeune femme qu'Alphard avait entendue un peu plus tôt.

- Il va bien ? Demanda-t-il au blond, l'air courroucé. Il n'a pas été blessé au moins ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang !

- Il n'a rien, répondit Tom en levant les mains en signe de paix. C'était juste une blague ! Histoire d'égayer le premier jour de notre nouveau collègue…

- C'est sûr qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir besoin, persiffla la femme qui se tenait contre une étagère, les bras croisés.

Le blond lui répondit de la façon la plus polie qu'il le put : il lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Alphard, qu'on commençait légèrement à oublier, tenta de se faire entendre en interpellant les trois sorciers mais personne ne lui répondit.

Putain ! C'était lui où on l'ignorait totalement là ?

- OH ! Hurla-t-il finalement en claquant des doigts, la main en l'air.

Ce geste réussit à attirer leur attention. Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui de concert. Il eut droit à un regard noir de la part du grand brun, d'un sourire navré de la jeune fille, et d'un regard curieux pour Tom. Le sorcier eut vraiment envie de lui faire ravaler sa curiosité à grands coups de pieds dans le cul, mais il se contenta de croiser les bras à son tour.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? S'impatienta-t-il en tapant du pied en rythme, signe de sa colère grandissante.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, le plus grand ne fit que pointer quelque chose derrière lui. Et lorsqu'Alphard se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la créature qui l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt. Il recula d'un bond en étouffant du mieux qu'il le put le cri de surprise qui lui échappa.

Sa tête heurta l'étagère, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur tandis que quelques points noirs se mettaient à danser devant ses yeux. Mais le jeune Auror n'y prêta aucune attention. Les yeux vissés à la créature étrange qui se dressait devant lui, il restait droit comme un « i », incapable de faire un geste.

Sa baguette était dans les mains de l'autre qui lui jetait maintenant un regard des plus amusés tout en la faisant tourner entre ses longs doigts.

- C'est bon, commença ce dernier d'une voix mielleuse. Monsieur Courage, je te présente Marvin.

Il avait fini sa phrase en pointant la chose. Alphard, dont les yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers retours entre le doigt et le… truc, finit par reprendre ses esprits pour formuler la question la plus intelligente à laquelle il pouvait penser à ce moment précis :

- Quoi ? Croassa-t-il d'un air incrédule.

Un reniflement dédaigneux le sortit de sa contemplation ahurie pour assassiner le jeune homme brun du regard.

- C'est notre Archiviste, lui répondit-il d'un air d'évidence, comme si ce fait n'était pas étrange du tout.

- Oui, d'accord, se reprit Alphard en se redressant. Mais c'est quoi ce truc exactement ?

Le bidule lui adressa un signe de tête, son sourire étrange et effrayant s'étirant d'avantage, puis il partit ramasser les parchemins et boîtes tombés lors de la scène qui venait de se passer. Sa silhouette fantomatique se découpait parfaitement dans le noir qui régnait, donnant presque l'impression que le tissu de sa cape brillait. A bien y regarder, cet être n'avait pas l'air si effrayant, mais sa corpulence se rapprochait beaucoup de celle des Détraqueurs. Et ça n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune homme.

- Un mélange de beaucoup de choses je crois, répondit son interlocuteur, l'air pensif, tout en regardant la créature. Mais tout ce que je peux certifier c'est qu'il y a du Détraqueur dedans.

Etrangement, se l'entendre dire ne rassura pas plus Alphard qui sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. L'autre lui lançait un regard en coin, son sourire s'élargissant tandis qu'il détaillait le regard quelque peu apeuré que le plus jeune lançait à Marvin.

- Alors Monsieur Courage, on y va ? Demanda finalement le brun en faisant un signe de la main vers le bureau.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu sa baguette.

- J'ai un nom bordel ! Râla le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce d'un pas rapide, les talonnettes de ses chaussures claquant durement sur le sol dallé.

Car oui, il portait des talonnettes… Eh ! S'il pouvait grappiller des centimètres où il pouvait, il le ferait ! Sans rechigner !

Il se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire où trônaient quelques bureaux ça et là. Les murs étaient là aussi recouverts de rayonnages sur lesquels s'entassaient parchemins et boîtes en tous genres. Tout était semblable aux allées sombres qu'il venait de quitter, mais il régnait ici une ambiance beaucoup plus cosy et sereine. Alphard se serait presque cru dans un cocon tant l'endroit avait l'air confortable. Un feu brûlait dans un âtre en pierre sur la gauche et plusieurs tapis de couleurs chaudes recouvraient le sol froid, ce qui devait beaucoup jouer sur le ressenti du jeune homme.

Une chaleur bienfaitrice enveloppa Alphard qui eut un frisson le temps de s'habituer à la différence de température entre le couloir et la pièce. Les autres pénétrèrent dans le bureau à leur tour tandis que le plus jeune découvrait les moindres recoins de ce qui allait devenir son lieu de travail.

- Non mais franchement, dit la jeune femme d'une voix acide. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a entre tes deux oreilles pour avoir eu une idée aussi débile !

Ah. Ils avaient continué de se disputer depuis l'épisode avec l'Archiviste…

Qu'il espérait croiser le moins possible pour le restant de ses jours.

- Mais ça va ! S'offusqua Tom en s'asseyant sur un bureau nonchalamment. Il est pas mort non plus !

Les regards des deux adversaires se posèrent sur le jeune Auror qui se contenta de lancer un regard mauvais au blond avant de retourner à son examen de la pièce.

- Tu vois qu'il n'a pas apprécié ! Triompha-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, un doigt accusateur pointé dans le torse de son interlocuteur. C'est pas parce que toi tu aimes te faire des frayeurs que tout le monde adore ça !

Alphard en profita pour observer avec plus d'attention ses nouveaux camarades. La jeune femme était grande et élancée – sûrement plus grande que lui même, malheureusement – et ses yeux étaient partiellement cachés par une masse de cheveux noirs mi-longs qu'elle passait son temps à coincer derrière ses oreilles. Une paire de lunettes en écailles brunes était posée sur son nez fin, lui donnant un air intellectuel et posé qui était totalement démentit par ses gesticulations incessantes alors qu'elle houspillait encore le pauvre Tom. Malgré cela, tout dans ses gestes respirait la réserve. Car même si elle s'amusait présentement à soliloquer seule contre son collègue, ses bras maintenant croisés fermement sur sa poitrine en une pose défensive le prouvaient.

Le blond était toujours assis sur sa table, la seule différence était que maintenant il avait retiré sa cape de sorcier, dévoilant une chemise blanche sur laquelle le jeune homme avait enfilé un polo beige clair, ainsi qu'un jeans gris foncé abîmé par endroits. Il était habillé de façon sophistiquée sans en faire trop. Il était l'archétype du gars populaire et ouvert – outrageusement gentil… mais outrageusement niais aussi, l'un n'allait malheureusement pas sans l'autre…

_Surtout à Poufsouffle._

A bien y regarder, il lui faisait un peu penser à Jésus.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il songeait à son chat en version humaine. Oui, pas faux. Totalement sans gène, aimant faire des mauvaises blagues aux autres, et parfois étrangement con. La description collait assez bien aux deux concernés.

Même si dans le cas de Jésus la connerie était omniprésente dans son petit cerveau sous développé.

…

Oui, il était méchant… mais concernant ce chat, rien n'était suffisamment mauvais pour le décrire.

L'autre homme s'était assis sur une chaise, ses longues jambes croisées posées sur le bureau où Tom était lui-même assis. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et il s'amusait à faire tourner la baguette d'Alphard entre ses longs doigts blancs. Ses cheveux foncés étaient en bataille sur son crâne, comme s'il ne s'était pas peigné avant de venir ce matin. Pourtant, il ne donnait pas un air négligé, au contraire. Le pull noir et le jeans bleu foncé délavé qu'il portait lui conféraient une classe peu commune.

Même si ses fringues étaient des plus communes, elles.

Alphard eut un pincement au cœur en le regardant. Lui, dans sa chemise blanche et son jeans clair, devait avoir l'air de sortir tout droit des bancs de l'école, au contraire de ses nouveaux collègues.

Les yeux bleu électrique du jeune homme scrutèrent son vis-à-vis avec soin, parcourant lentement les traits du visage, ses yeux couleur fauve, la courbure de sa mâchoire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet homme lui semblait étrangement familier. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur sa baguette, comme aimantés.

- Je pourrais récupérer ma baguette ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche en croisant les bras.

L'autre eut un reniflement amusé et son sourire narquois s'élargit, puis il lui lança sa baguette d'un geste rapide. Alphard la rattrapa de justesse et la rangea dans sa poche sans un mot de remerciement.

Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques secondes, rapidement brisé par le raclement de gorge de la jeune fille qui s'avança vers Alphard.

- Bon, lâcha-t-elle en lui souriant timidement. Je crois que des présentations s'imposent.

Le jeune homme lui rendit la politesse et avança jusqu'à se retrouver face à elle.

- Swanie Bradford, se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Je suppose que tu connais déjà l'imbécile heureux qui est derrière moi.

Alphard jeta un regard vers le bureau où les deux autres hommes glandaient joyeusement. L'un lisait une feuille tandis que l'autre s'emmerdait ferme.

- Ça dépend, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. Lequel est concerné dans ta phrase ?

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui pour le fusiller du regard alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de Swanie.

- Les deux je pense, rit-elle avant de se reprendre rapidement. Non, je parlais plus précisément de Tom.

- Oui, soupira Alphard en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour chasser les mèches rebelles. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier avec ce qui s'est passé…

- Tu vois ! S'exclama soudainement Tom en se levant pour approcher. Grâce à ça j'ai réussis à lui créer une impression impérissable ! Classe, non ?

Swanie lui lança un regard dubitatif, les sourcils haussés.

- Ouais, renchérit-elle en souriant. Une mauvaise impression surtout.

Voyant qu'une nouvelle dispute allait éclater, le jeune Auror décida qu'il était temps de se présenter lui-même au reste du groupe.

- Je m'appelle Alphard Williams, dit-il dans un micro sourire. Et je suis le nouvel arrivant dans ce département auquel je ne connais strictement rien.

Les yeux de la jeune femme semblèrent s'allumer alors qu'une moue intéressée prenait place sur son joli visage.

- Alphard, répéta-t-elle doucement. Comme…

- La solitaire, coupa-t-il dans un sourire gêné. Oui.

Il n'aimait pas trop parler de lui. S'épancher n'était vraiment pas son fort, chose que lui reprochait un peu Helena de temps à autre. Mais il devait avouer que peu de gens connaissaient les noms des différentes étoiles, donc que son collègue l'ait reconnu l'impressionnait tout de même.

- Ma mère est férue d'astrologie, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

Swanie le gratifia d'un sourire indulgent et n'insista pas, à son plus grand soulagement.

- C'est pas vrai, commença la voix de la seule personne dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Rainboy !

A l'entente de ce surnom qu'il avait souhaité oublier par-dessus tout, Alphard s'étouffa avec la salive qu'il était en train d'avaler. Il toussa violemment pendant quelques minutes, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes sous le regard ravi de son vis-à-vis.

- Comment ? Souffla le jeune Auror entre deux hoquets.

Lors de ses années d'études, le jeune homme avait essayé tant bien que mal de cacher ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage. Mais vu qu'il s'était lamentablement ramassé, tout le monde l'avait su. En fait, il ne contrôlait pas du tout son pouvoir… encore maintenant malheureusement.

Lorsqu'il ressentait une émotion un peu trop forte, ses cheveux changeaient de couleur systématiquement. Et ce fait lui avait valu beaucoup de rumeurs plus idiotes les unes que les autres de la part de ses compatissants camarades. Y compris ce surnom en l'honneur de ses changements de couleur intempestifs. Venant bien sûr des Serpentards.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant dans la direction du brun qui se levait avec souplesse de sa chaise pour avancer. NON !

- Aaron Valentine, se présenta ce dernier en le toisant du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix, un sourire énorme sur le visage.

_Aaron Valentine ? Ce type ?!_

Alors que le plus petit fixait son interlocuteur d'un air interdit, il essaya de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait ce crétin fini la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et plus il se souvenait, plus il trouvait des similitudes frappantes entre l'adolescent nonchalant qu'il avait connu et cet homme qui lui faisait face.

Ses yeux en particulier l'avaient intrigué lors de leur première rencontre. D'un doré peu commun, ils tiraient sur le brun près de l'iris, leur conférant un pouvoir hypnotique efficace.

Il pouvait en attester…

_Malheureusement._

Durant leur scolarité, le brun faisait parti de ceux qui s'amusaient à lui donner des surnoms et autres débilités du genre. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment attaqué sur un sujet sensible à bien y repenser.

Le regard maintenant plus pensif qu'agressif, Alphard croisa les bras en une position défensive en levant le menton de défi. Plus pour le regarder dans les yeux qu'autre chose en fait, ce qui le fit encore plus rager.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! S'insurgea-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres. C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ironisa l'ancien Serpentard en souriant narquoisement. Mais à ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi petit.

Il avait terminé sa phrase en secouant la tête d'un air indulgent, les sourcils plissés par une compassion inexistante. Le cerveau du jeune Auror eut un raté lorsqu'il entendit le qualificatif qu'il abhorrait le plus depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il ne dépasserait jamais le mètre soixante-huit.

_Petit._

Non mais il se foutait de sa gueule là ou il rêvait ?!

Il toisa son adversaire, furieux, serrant la mâchoire tellement fort qu'il pouvait entendre ses dents grincer. Une impression de chaleur le prit dans le dos et se répandit sur ses épaules, signe qu'il allait bientôt exploser.

- Non mais je t'emmerde Valentine ! Cracha Alphard, ne se souciant plus d'être courtois avec son collègue.

Tout ce qui comptait était de le faire le plus chier possible. Histoire de lui rendre un peu la politesse voyons !

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'attirait toujours toutes les merdes ?

Il avait _enfin_ réussi à se faire une place dans le ministère, le job dont il rêvait. Mais au lieu d'être au département des Aurors à chasser des Mangemorts, il se retrouvait ici, dans cet endroit pourri avec un préposé aux Archives à faire hurler de terreur. Et pour en rajouter une couche, Aaron Valentine, LE connard qui lui pourrissait bien la vie à Poudlard, se la ramenait la bouche en cœur en simulant des retrouvailles joyeuses !

- Rainboy ? Entendit-il Swanie demander, se rendant soudainement compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce et que les deux autres étaient bien là.

Le métamorphomage tourna brusquement la tête, s'arrachant à la contemplation presque gênante du visage de son ancien camarade de classe. Tom haussait les épaules alors que la jeune femme lui lançait un regard incrédule. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune Auror qui se sentit rougir d'embarras.

- C'est…, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire durer un « euuuuuuuuuuh » idiot pendant plusieurs secondes sans trouver quoi dire.

- Un surnom, interrompit Aaron, l'air contrit à présent. Comme vous avez très bien pu le deviner tout seuls.

La verve du jeune homme surprit Alphard qui lui lança un regard de biais, un sourcil haussé.

- Pas la peine d'être mauvais, grommela le blond, vexé d'avoir été remballé alors que ce n'était même pas lui qui avait demandé. On voulait juste savoir pourquoi Alphard avait l'air de s'asphyxier après avoir entendu ça, c'est tout !

Aaron sembla se détendre, puis il adressa des excuses– ayant l'air tout sauf désolé – à Tom en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le jeune Auror devait bien l'avouer, le Serpentard avait… changé. Contrairement à lui, Aaron avait grandit… beaucoup même. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, devenant plus carré, plus masculin encore. Avec un soupir, Alphard tourna les yeux vers une armoire vitrée qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Lui était resté… petit. Son visage s'était aussi affiné, mais pas pour lui donner cet air mature et viril qui allait si bien à son ancien camarade de classe. Non, lui avait gagné une mâchoire fine, et une carrure athlétique mais qui lui donnait tout de même un air gringalet quand on le regardait.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait sûrement l'air bien idiot à piquer une crise en voyant Aaron qui allait être son collègue de travail. Avec sa petite taille contrebalancée par celle quasi immense de son vis-à-vis, ils devaient donner un tableau assez comique…

Surtout que c'était lui qui tapait du pied d'un air impatient. Il stoppa net son activité en s'en rendant compte, sentant sa nuque brûler, signe qu'il allait rougir de honte dans peu de temps.

Sans plus faire état du jeune sorcier, Aaron partit s'installer derrière un bureau, vite rejoint par ses deux autres collègues qui se postèrent de part et d'autre du meuble pour regarder une carte. Intrigué, Alphard prit une inspiration lente par le nez pour se calmer et s'avança lui aussi.

- On va aller faire un tour de reconnaissance demain, disait Valentine en pointant la carte du doigt, les yeux posés sur Tom qui hocha la tête. Il va falloir faire gaffe, le terrain est vraiment vaste. Vous restez à proximité de votre coéquipier, on ne se perd pas, d'accord ?

Le métamorphomage fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi parlait le brun.

- Et on va faire quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il finalement, s'attirant un soupir blasé de la part de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Ce qu'on a dû t'expliquer avant que tu ne te pointes ici, Rainboy, répondit-il en souriant narquoisement tout en croisant les bras.

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils, ignorant du mieux qu'il le put la colère qui bouillait en lui à cause du surnom qui refaisait surface après ces quelques années de calme auxquelles il avait eu droit.

- On ne m'a rien expliqué du tout à propos de ce département de merde, _Valentine_, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Aaron lui jeta un regard torve avant de se lever sans rien ajouter pour aller dans ce qu'Alphard appelait nouvellement les limbes. Le jeune métamorphomage eut un échange de regards incrédules avec les deux autres avant de finalement s'appuyer lui aussi contre le bureau.

- Il est… parti ? S'étonna Alphard, les sourcils haussés. Je rêve ou quoi ?!

- Non, l'interrompit Tom avec douceur. Je pense qu'il est allé hurler sur le mec responsable de ton affiliation.

Swanie eut un reniflement amusé tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres fines en un rictus moqueur.

- Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, lâcha-t-elle dans un rire discret.

- Moi non plus, renchérit le blond dans un hochement de tête

- Vous pouvez peut être m'expliquer ce que c'est cette mission de demain alors ? Demanda Alphard en croisant les bras, signe de son impatience grandissante.

Il y eut un échange de sourires avant que Swanie ne se tourne vers lui pour enfin lui expliquer.

- On a eu un rapport de disparitions nombreuses dans la forêt d'Abernethy en Ecosse, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. On n'en sait pas plus, mais ce seul fait est déjà inquiétant.

- Des disparitions moldues ? S'informa Alphard, répertoriant automatiquement les informations qu'il récupérait.

- Oui, intervint Tom en approchant. Mais les autorités compétentes en ont conclu à une fugue.

- Des enfants ? Présuma le métamorphomage, les yeux maintenant perdus dans le foyer qui commençait doucement à s'éteindre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans vraiment répondre, mais Alphard vit le mouvement du coin de l'œil.

- Comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il, incrédule. Ils concluent à une fugue parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à les trouver ?

- Des jeunes à problèmes en sortie pédagogique ou un autre truc du genre, déchiffra le blond en lisant une feuille froissée. C'est plutôt tentant de conclure à une fuite de masse puisqu'ils étaient en maison de redressement.

Alphard opina du chef d'un air peu convaincu. Conclure aussi vite à une fugue était vraiment étonnant, et plutôt idiot de la part des autorités moldues en charge de l'enquête. D'un signe du menton tout en pointant la feuille du doigt, Alphard demanda la permission de la prendre à Tom qui la tenait toujours. L'autre homme accepta et lui tendit le papier qu'il se mit à parcourir rapidement.

- Aucune trace ? Releva Alphard. Rien du tout ? Pas une seule trace de pas ou de lutte qui pourrait nous aider à chercher ?

- Non, soupira Swanie en s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise derrière le bureau. Mais c'est une forêt plutôt grande donc ça prendrait du temps aux policiers de trouver quoi que ce soit. C'est pour ça qu'on va aller faire une petite ballade demain.

- Les quoi ? Dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils, soudainement concerné par un quelconque sujet que la jeune femme avait abordé.

- Quoi « les quoi » ? Répéta Swanie dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Mais t'as dis que les machins là, allaient mettre du temps à trouver des indices.

- « Policiers », intervint Alphard en essayant de cacher un sourire derrière le papier qu'il avait toujours dans les mains. C'est l'équivalent moldu pour « Aurors ».

- Ah ! Ces sorciers ! S'exclama la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains dans une mimique désespérée tandis que son soupir laissait place à un grognement énervé.

- Mais j'y peux rien moi ! Se plaignit Tom en la fusillant du regard.

- On ne se tape presque que des enquêtes impliquant les moldus depuis la formation de cette équipe ! Répliqua Swanie en se redressant sur sa chaise. Tu devrais quand même te renseigner un minimum pour ne pas avoir l'air de sortir d'un asile si on doit interroger quelqu'un !

- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous travaillez ensemble ? Interrogea brusquement Alphard en allant s'asseoir lui aussi sur une chaise de bureau.

Tom fit non de la tête en continuant de lancer des regards mauvais à Swanie qui fit tourner son propre fauteuil pour se retrouver face au jeune Auror.

- Ça ne fait qu'un an qu'on travaille ensemble tous les trois, expliqua la jeune femme avant de croiser les jambes tout en se calant plus confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Vraiment ?

- Bah oui, dit Tom en s'asseyant, lui, sur le bureau. Tu le savais pas ?

Alphard fit un signe de dénégation tout en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

- On ne m'a strictement rien dit quand je suis arrivé ici, expliqua le métamorphomage en haussant les épaules. Je ne savais même pas comment arriver jusqu'ici avant d'arriver dans la cage d'ascenseur.

- Le mec qui devait s'occuper de toi doit vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure là, se moqua Tom, la mine incrédule.

Un rire sardonique secoua le torse du blond qui se mit une main devant la bouche afin de calmer ses hoquets. Swanie lui lança un regard navré avant de ramener son attention sur Alphard.

- Pour en revenir à l'équipe, continua-t-elle finalement. C'est en quelque sorte une unité d'élite…

L'attention soudain attirée par le blond, le jeune Auror put le voir faire des guillemets imaginaires alors que la jeune femme continuait son monologue.

- Elle rassemble ici chaque membre des différents départements, finit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Tom qui continuait ses gestes.

- Vous êtes pas des Aurors vous aussi ? S'étonna le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

Swanie lui fit signe que non tout en se redressant encore une fois sur sa chaise.

- Je suis une Langue-de-plomb, fit-elle en se pointant du doigt avant de montrer son collègue. Tom est un Oubliator, et Aaron un Tireur d'élite de baguette magique.

Puis ce fut au tour du blond de se tourner vers lui en lui souriant pour le pointer à son tour.

- Et toi tu es un Auror.

- A nous quatre nous formons le département des Archives, termina Swanie en faisant un geste large pour englober toute la pièce.

Alphard resta muet quelques instants, trop abasourdi par cette révélation… plus qu'étonnante. Un groupe d'élite ?

…

_Sérieusement ?!_

Nan, mais ils foutaient toujours leurs super groupes dans des taudis couverts de poussière et d'autres choses ? Il resta assis à contempler le tapis d'un air vide, totalement perdu dans ses pensées qui partaient en vrille.

- On est un groupe « d'élite » ? Demanda enfin Alphard en mimant à son tour les guillemets pour signifier son scepticisme.

- En quelque sorte oui…, commença Tom en s'étirant une épaule avant d'être interrompu par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant avec fracas.

Les trois collègues purent voir Aaron marcher dans leur direction avec la rapidité que seule la colère savait conférer. Il tenait entre ses mains un dossier brun qu'il planta presque violemment dans le torse du métamorphomage qui étouffa un grognement de surprise en saisissant l'objet à son tour.

- Ton dossier, précisa le brun sans lever les yeux de ses propres feuilles qu'il lisait à présent sur son bureau. Tu y trouveras tout ce que tu auras besoin de savoir sur l'enquête en cours.

Légèrement sonné par l'arrivée explosive de l'ancien Serpentard, Alphard regarda le dossier qui trônait maintenant sur ses genoux avant de le prendre pour le feuilleter. Plusieurs clichés d'une forêt sombre et profonde parsemaient plusieurs rapports ça et là. Il se plongea dans la lecture, emmagasinant les informations le plus rapidement possible, à tel point qu'il oublia tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

- Encore là ? L'interrompit la voix de Valentine, le faisant sursauter violemment.

- Bah oui, répondit-il après un silence dubitatif.

- Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi il y a au moins dix minutes ! Soupira le brun en se massant l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué. Alors barre-toi !

Sans plus discuter, et ignorant son envie grandissante de lui répondre d'aller se faire mettre, le jeune homme attrapa ses affaires avant de partir d'un pas rapide. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il pila net, se rappelant d'un détail _légèrement_ dérangeant.

- Comment je fais pour trouver la porte dans ce dédale moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Un soupir à la limite du grognement lui répondit, suivit de peu par une voix mauvaise.

- Il suffit de le vouloir.

Il hocha la tête sans se retourner et partit après avoir salué ses collègues d'un vague signe de la main.

Le retour se passa dans un brouillard inextricable, et c'est presque étonné qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de son appartement. Alphard avait marché comme un automate, habitué au trajet à tel point qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il ressentit une fatigue énorme lui tomber dessus sans préavis. Cette journée – même s'il n'était que cinq heures de l'après midi présentement – lui avait paru étrangement crevante alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait.

Après un soupir las, le jeune Auror sortit ses clés et entra dans son appartement plongé dans la pénombre de cette fin d'après midi. Un miaulement lointain lui répondit depuis les tréfonds du couloir, lui signalant que Jésus le guettait sûrement toujours depuis une de ses cachettes favorites.

Il marcha dans son couloir en traînant les pieds, étouffant un braillement en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain. Mais en chemin, ses chaussettes se posèrent sur une surface humide qui les imbiba instantanément.

Tout en poussant une exclamation de surprise, le jeune homme s'éloigna de la surface concernée et retira rapidement ses chaussettes maintenant mouillées. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une odeur d'urine lui monta aux narines.

Un silence de mort s'étira tandis qu'Alphard restait figé, les yeux grands ouverts tout en tenant ses chaussettes du bout des doigts.

Puis la sentence tomba.

…

Il allait le tuer.

- JESUS !


End file.
